


Waning Light

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Ethan go on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Group LiveJournal Drabble Challenge: "Stealth really isn't one of your strong suits."

"Stealth really isn't one of your strong suits," observed Ethan, as Conner thundered about with the sound of a hundred elephants.

"I've never really had need to be stealth before," answered Conner sharply, and Ethan wasn't going to begrudge him that. Conner made a career out of being noticed. He thrived on attention.

Still, Ethan felt the need to cut his best friend down at every turn, as that was half the fun of their relationship. "And don't you think the black is a bit much?"

"Don't you think wearing stop sign red every day of my life is a bit much?" said Conner.

Ethan allowed himself a small laugh. "You got me there."

"I thought black fit better with the mission," continued the Red Ranger.

"Okay, fine, whatever, but could you at the very least keep it down? You sound like there are about six of you."

"C'mon, dude, everything in this place is made out of wood. Of course it's gonna, like, echo. You need to relax."

"You expect me to relax?" said Ethan incredulously. "On a mission like this? I'm shaking in my shoes."

"It's gonna be fine, dude. I mean, I'm leading it, right?"

Ethan stared at him. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Shh, shh," Conner hissed. "It's go time. I want you standing guard. If things look bad, morph."

"Morph? Are you out of your mind?"

"You know what I mean."

"That would imply I understood what goes on in your head, which thankfully, I don't."

Conner cast him a disapproving glare before ducking into the main chamber. He had to move fast and quiet, otherwise his ass was grass. Fortunately, he found his target in a matter of seconds, pocketing the treasure with a triumphant grin.

Until he heard the low groan and the thump.

"Conner, we've got company! Pull out, pull out!" hissed Ethan, and Conner grabbed his arm as he passed, the two boys running like mad.

"I don't know why he has to be such a light sleeper," complained Conner, as the Mustang pulled out of the driveway, the engine humming but not roaring.

"He spent most of his life as a Ranger. Sleeping light must be a side effect," said Ethan with a shrug, pulling off of the black knitted cap Conner had insisted that he wear. He chucked it in the backseat. "Did you get it?"

Conner nodded triumphantly, lifting the prize out of the inside pocket of his coat and handing it over. "Why did Kira want this, again?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Ethan, studying the photograph. "Did you see Dr. O's hair in this? With blackmail like this, we'll never have another test again."


End file.
